Coming to Pass
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: Sequel to Jazz Phantom! With the war stopped and the future coming to pass can Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and the new members of Team Phantom stop any evil that comes their way or will a friutloop get in their way? DXS TXJ and maybe some PXD Dash .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is the sequel to Jazz Phantom and I HIGHLY recommend reading that before this. This takes place about halfway through the first semester, so it's winter time, but no snow…yet. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Danny, Sam, and Paulina sat in the back seat of Jazz's car laughing at a joke Tucker said, who sat in front next to his girlfriend. Paulina was wearing a pink long sleeved shirt with tan color jeans and pink flats. Her hair was down, but her bangs were held by a tan headband. Sam wore a black long sleeved shirt with black colored jeans and her combat boots. Her hair was down and came to her shoulders. Jazz wore a black shirt with a light blue sweater over it with blue jeans and light blue flats. Her hair had grown to just below her shoulders and held her bangs with a black headband.

Tucker wore a long sleeved yellow shirt with dark green jeans and his brown boots and Danny wore his normal white t-shirt with blue jeans and red and white tennis shoes, "I don't understand how you can wear short sleeve shirts in this weather," Paulina said to Danny.

Danny shrugged, "Cold just doesn't bother me."

"Lucky," Paulina said.

Danny smiled, "Not really."

Jazz pulled into the school drop off section, "Okay, everyone out," Jazz said.

"What? No kiss?" Tucker complained.

Jazz rolled her eyes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Happy?"

Tucker smiled slightly and got out of the car with Danny, Sam, and Paulina, "Bye guys," Jazz said and drove off.

The four of them entered the school and found everyone staring at them, "This feels creepy," Tucker said.

Danny, Sam, and Paulina nodded, "Let's just get to our lockers and get to class," Danny said and grabbed Sam's hand and started walking down the hall.

The four of them arrived at their lockers, which were right next to each other; Danny and Paulina on the ends. Danny grabbed his stuff for math; Sam for English; Tucker for his computer class; and Paulina for her advanced science class. When they turned to go to class they were hit with water, milk, feathers, and fish guts, "Ah!" they yelled in both shock and disgust.

Dash, Star, and Kwan laughed, "Looks like the losers need a shower," Dash said.

"Dash!" Danny yelled eyes flashing green.

"Ew!" Tucker yelled.

"Star!" Sam and Paulina yelled.

The three A-list teens left laughing. Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Paulina looked down at each other in disgust, "Ew," Paulina said, "We can't go around school smelling like this!"

"These better not be real feathers!" Sam yelled trying to get the feathers off her, "And they killed fish!"

Danny spit both guts and milk from his mouth, "That taste nasty!"

"There's no way we can get cleaned in time before classes start!" Paulina yelled spiting guts from her mouth, "Gross!"

Danny looked around, "Follow me," Danny said and walked into an empty hallway.

"Why are we here?" Paulina asked confused.

Danny turned intangible, "What?" Paulina said shocked.

"Remember when I was out of school for two weeks back in freshman year?" Danny asked as he turned Tucker intangible.

Paulina nodded, "You got zapped by that portal your parents made right?"

Danny nodded, "When that happened it killed half of me, making me half ghost."

Paulina's mouth dropped. Danny turned Sam intangible, "What I'm about to tell you I want you to keep to yourself. Other than Sam and Tucker only my parents and Jazz know this."

Paulina nodded. Danny let the blue ring appear and turn him into Danny Phantom. Paulina gasped, "You're Danny Phantom?"

Danny nodded and turned human, "And Jazz is Dark Heart."

Paulina blinked, "I can't believe you trust me."

Danny turned Paulina intangible and she shivered, "You've earned the trust," Danny said.

Paulina smiled, "Thanks Danny and don't worry both yours and Jazz's secrets are safe with me."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker smiled, "We can teach you to fight ghosts if you want," Sam said, "Because now that you're our friend the ghosts will be after you just as much as they are us."

Paulina nodded, "That'd be nice."

The bell for first period rang and the four now clean teens left for their separate classes.

**A/N Well that's chapter one. One future member down three to go. If you're confused GO READ JAZZ PHANTOM! R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Nothing to say here, but I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Paulina flew back into a tree, "Stupid ghosts," Paulina muttered.

"You okay Paulina!" Sam called as she dodged an attack.

"Fine!" Paulina yelled and ran at the ghost, Ember.

"Jazz!" Danny yelled, "Can't you read her mind or something!"

"What do you think I've been trying to do? Sit here and get hit! She's somehow blocking her mind." Jazz yelled at her little brother.

"Jack! Behind you!" Maddie yelled at her husband.

Jack quickly dodged the attack and threw his new invention called Fenton Ghost Balls, but missed, "This isn't working!" Jack yelled.

Danny and Jazz both shot ecto blasts at Ember, but she just rode her guitar in the sky, "Is that all you got Dipsticks?"

Jazz let her hands glow blue and used her Telekinesis powers and pulled her guitar from under her, "Whoa!" Ember yelled and fell to the ground.

"Finally!" Danny yelled, "Paulina, thermos."

Paulina nodded and sucked Ember inside. Everyone sighed with relief and Danny and Jazz turned human, "Is it just me or are the ghosts getting stronger?" Paulina asked.

"It's not just you," Sam said, "Are you two okay?"

Danny and Jazz fell exhausted on the ground, "Fine," Jazz said, "Just tired."

Everyone nodded, "Either we need to figure out what's making the ghosts so strong, or we need more people," Danny said.

"Well, from what you told me about the future you saw Valerie, Dash, and Mikey are supposed to join," Paulina said.

Everyone looked at Paulina, "True," Jazz said, "But Dash isn't looking like he's planning on changing his ways and Valerie still wants both me and Danny dead."

"Never mind," Paulina said and fell to the ground.

Everyone followed Paulina's example, "Who wants to finish our picnic?" Maddie asked.

Everyone raised their hand and they went back to their picnic sight.

_The Next School Day…_

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Paulina met at their lockers after second period, "Warning: Pop quiz in English," Sam said to Danny.

"Aw man," Danny said, "Thanks for the warning Sam."

Sam nodded, "A-list at 12:00," Tucker said.

They turned and there, plain as day, were Dash, Star, and Kwan, but instead of stopping at them, they went right by them and straight for Valerie, "Hello Valerie," Dash said, "Rumor has it that your father got rich again."

Valerie glared at the three A-List teens, "Yeah, but I'm not happy about it."

Danny raised an eyebrow, "Why wouldn't she be happy?"

Paulina, Sam, and Tucker shrugged, "Well, welcome back to the A-List," Dash said and handed Valerie a pink stamp card.

Valerie took the card and let it fall to the ground and stomped on it, "I don't wanna be part of your stupid group again!" Valerie yelled, "I just want out of this job with the mayor!"

Danny gasped then growled, "Plasmius."

"Danny, eye check," Sam told her boyfriend.

Danny calmed down and turned to his friends, "This can't be good," Danny said, "Vlad would never use someone who hates him unless he has some kind of plan."

Sam, Tucker, and Paulina nodded. The bell rang for third period to start and the four friends went their separate ways.

_At Dinner…_

"So what do we do?" Maddie asked still disgusted by what Vlad's goal in life was.

"Don't know," Sam said, "We just thought we'd let you know so you could be on your toes."

Maddie and Jack nodded, "Thanks kids," Maddie said, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Paulina, Sam, and Tucker nodded, "Sure."

_Somewhere…_

"You want me to what!" Valerie yelled at Vlad.

"I want you to spy on Daniel, Jasmine, Samantha, Tucker, and Paulina," Vlad repeated, "Or would you rather I take away your father's job?"

Valerie growled, "Fine, but I'll tell you this now. I don't hunt humans."

"Whatever you say Valerie," Vlad said laughing.

"What so funny!" Valerie yelled.

"You do realize that I'm not the only half ghost hybrid right?" Vlad said.

Valerie raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

Vlad laughed, "Daniel and Jasmine are Danny Phantom and Dark Heart."

Valerie gasped, "You're lying!"

Vlad pushed a button on a remote and showed her both Danny and Jazz transforming and fighting with Sam, Tucker, Maddie, Jack, and Paulina. He also showed her the video of when Danny destroyed her suit, _"Valerie's not in there is she?" Danny asked, "Which means I don't have to hold back!"_

Valerie felt tears in her eyes. How could she have been so blind, "So as you can see Valerie," Vlad said and turned the T.V. off, "You've been hunting humans all this time."

Valerie growled, "I'm going to kill you!" Valerie yelled.

"Ah ah ah," Vlad said, "We wouldn't want daddy's job to be taken away."

Valerie clinched her fists, "I hate you," Valerie whispered.

"Get in line," Vlad laughed, "Now off you go."

Valerie left and closed the door. She ran home hoping that she would wake up and all this be a dream.

**A/N So…Still nothing to say but R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm bored so you guys get two in one day! I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Valerie walked the school hallway looking for Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Paulina. She didn't want to do this, but her dad was so happy. She found them at their lockers talking. Danny and Sam were holding hands and Tucker and Paulina were leaning on the lockers. Valerie sighed and went to her locker and got her stuff for gym. When she turned she saw a blue wisp come from Danny's mouth, _'I've seen that before," _Valerie thought, _'Danny did that all the time in Phantom form and sometimes in human form too."_

**Valerie's Point of View**

Danny let go of Sam's hand and ran down the hall. I blinked, but soon my ghost alarm on my wrist started going off. I looked at it and saw three ghosts on it. Two of them were Jazz and Danny and the other one was Lunch Lady. I looked at Sam, Paulina, and Tucker who were just trying to look normal. Suddenly, Lunch Lady phased into the school as a meat monster with both Jazz and Danny unconscious in her hands, "Danny!" Sam yelled.

"Jazz!" Tucker yelled.

Paulina opened her locker and pushed a button and all kinds of ghost weapons appeared, "Guys!" Paulina yelled and threw Sam and Tucker an ecto gun.

Sam and Tucker took them, "We can't shoot her," Sam said, "We might hit Danny or Jazz."

Paulina groaned knowing Sam was right. I bit my lip and ran off. I had to help them. I turned the corner and let my suit surround me. I flew on my hover board towards Lunch Lady, "Hey! Meat head!" I yelled.

Sam, Tucker, and Paulina turned to me and gasped. I knew what they were thinking, they thought I was going to kill Danny and Jazz, "Drop 'em," I said a wrist ray coming out from my suit.

Paulina, Sam, and Tucker blinked in confused, "Someone changed MY menu!" Lunch Lady yelled.

Danny and Jazz slowly woke up and yelp in surprise when they saw me and my wrist ray. Danny and Jazz phased out of Lunch Lady's grip. Suddenly, Lunch Lady turned into her human looking ghost form, "Does anyone know where my Box ghost went?"

We blinked, "You're more moody than normal," Danny said.

Lunch Lady turned back into her meat monster form, "I am not moody!" Lunch Lady yelled, "Now, tell me where my Box ghost went!"

"There you are!" Box ghost said phasing in, "I thought I told you to stay at home?"

Lunch Lady turned human looking, "I wanted meat and someone changed my menu," Lunch Lady said.

"Come on," Box ghost said, "I'm taking you home. All this action. You're going to hurt the baby."

I did a double take, "She pregnant?" I asked.

"Yeah," Box ghost said, "Did you not notice the mood swings?"

"Uh…I don't know wither to be happy for you two or completely grossed out," I said.

Box ghost phased out of the school with Lunch Lady and Danny and Jazz turned to me, but before they could say anything I flew off. I rounded the corner and deactivated my suit. I peeked my head around the corner and saw a blue ring appear around Danny's waist and a purple one around Jazz's. They split and they were human, "What's with Valerie?" Danny asked.

"Uh…she kind of helped you guys," Tucker said.

"What!" Danny and Jazz said, "Okay, what in the world happened while we were out?"

I left after that. When I got outside the school my phone rang, "Hello?" I asked.

"Valerie?" I heard my father say.

"Hi dad," I said, "How's work?"

"Valerie."

"What?" I asked.

"I don't like being lied to Valerie," my dad said, "Now, what's with you and the mayor?"

I sighed, "Fine," I said, "I'll tell you, but I only wanted you to be happy."

**A/N That's it! For now anyways. R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry about yesterday. I got caught up in watching a show on Youtube with A LOT of Drama. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Danny, Sam, Jazz, Tucker, and Paulina went up to Valerie at lunch, who was sitting under a tree, "Uh, hi," Valerie said nervous, "What are you doing here Jazz? You graduated."

"We need to know something," Jazz said, "Do you know who we are?"

"Uh…is the answer not Jazz, Danny, Sam, Paulina, and Tucker?" Valerie asked getting very nervous.

Danny looked at Jazz, "Look, we know you're the Red Huntress and want Danny Phantom and Dark Heart dead, with lack of better terms," Danny said.

Valerie shook her head making the five teens confused, "You're right about me being the Red Huntress, but," Valerie paused, "But I don't want Danny Phantom and Dark Heart dead anymore."

Everyone went wide eyed, "What?" Danny asked.

Valerie stood up, "I've got to get to class," Valerie said and walked away, "By the way, the Mayor is coming to give a speech to the school."

Danny growled and clinched his fists. Valerie entered the school and Sam tried to calm Danny down. Later that day, Vlad came and forced every class to listen to his announcement, "And now our beloved mayor, Mr. Masters."

Danny growled, confusing the students surrounding him, one including Valerie, "Greetings students," Vlad said, "Before I begin I would like to asked if Valerie Gray and Daniel Fenton would come up to the stage."

Danny and Valerie looked at each other for a spilt second before going up to the stage. Valerie saw Sam, Tucker, and Paulina in positions to run upstage if need be. Valerie and Danny were now on stage and both of them were glaring at Vlad, "Now," Vlad said, "I'm going to teach you some things about what to do if you get in a fight with a ghost."

Every teen began to murmur between each other and Sam, Tucker, and Paulina paled, "If that's the case, then why are we here?" Danny asked through clinched teeth.

Vlad turned to Danny and gave him a quick smirk, "Oh, no reason Daniel," Vlad said.

Danny clinched his fists, "What are you up to Plasmius?" Danny said in a low whisper that Valerie barely caught it.

Vlad let out a low chuckle, "This is for blowing my secret to Maddie," Vlad whispered back.

Danny went wide eyed and Sam, Tucker, and Paulina got ready to run upstage. Vlad pulled out a device and Danny slightly backed away from him, "This kids is a device that can and will show an invisible ghost and send them back to the Ghost Zone."

Danny gasped and Sam, Tucker, and Paulina started running upstage and stood in front of Danny, "You're not showing that thing on Danny," Sam yelled anger rising.

"It doesn't harm humans, unless of course you're overshadowed or care for one," Vlad said.

Sam growled, "Well, in case you haven't noticed that's what Danny's parents say and their inventions ALWAYS hurt Danny!" Sam yelled.

"Alright," Vlad said, "I won't practice on Daniel."

Danny, Tucker, Paulina, Sam, and Valerie raised an eyebrow. Vlad snapped his fingers and Jazz in ghost form appeared unconscious, "Ja-Dark Heart!" Danny yelled panicked.

"I'll practice on this ghost here," Vlad said.

Suddenly, Maddie and Jack burst into the room, "You will not!" Maddie yelled, "Dark Heart has done nothing wrong and has only tried to help this town with Danny Phantom."

"Drop the weapon Vlad," Jack said.

Jazz slowly started to come to and growled at Vlad, "What do you want?" Jazz asked.

The students were murmuring to themselves then started shouting 'Let Dark Heart go!'

Vlad growled and looked and Danny who stood in front of his friends arms crossed, "Let her go Vlad unless you want an impeachment," Danny said.

Vlad smirked, "Valerie," Vlad said making the shouting stop.

Vlad threw the device to Valerie, who caught it out of reflex, "If they don't want me to destroy Dark Heart, you do it, you know you want to," Vlad said and then added in a low whisper, "Unless you want daddy to be fired."

Valerie looked at the device then at Vlad in shock. The room grew quiet and Danny was about to yell at Vlad when Valerie dropped the device and stomped on it, breaking it. She quickly glanced at Jazz and Danny before turning to Vlad, "I'm not a murderer!" Valerie yelled, "And you're the one who told me both Danny Phantom and Dark Heart are HALF HUMAN!"

Everyone gasped and Vlad went wide eyed, "So if you knew they were half human why would you want me to kill them!" Valerie continued, "YOU even tried to kill them! And I'm sick and tired of you holding my father's job for ransom!"

Valerie let her suit consume her, "And while we're on this topic of half ghosts," Valerie said.

"Don't you dare!" Vlad yelled.

Valerie glared at Vlad, "What's the matter Vlad? Finally realized that you may have gone too far?" Valerie asked and turned to her school, "Vlad Masters is half ghost also known to us as the Wisconsin Ghost and Vlad Plasmius."

The whole school gasped and Valerie turned to Vlad, "I'd run if I'd were you because teens love to gossip over the phone at home and within a week this whole town and maybe even the world will know who you are."

Vlad growled and turned into his ghost form, "You'll pay for this girl," Vlad said and disappeared.

Valerie deactivated her suit and freed Jazz then left the school. Danny, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Paulina, Maddie, and Jack looked at each other before running after her; Jazz flying and turning human outside.

**A/N Tada! I hope anyway. You can call this a cliff hanger if you want. R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Stupid login problems. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Danny and his friends and family found Valerie sitting under a tree with her head in her knees. Jazz was the first to walk up to her, "Valerie," Jazz said.

Valerie's head snapped up at the voice, "Jazz? Danny? Sam? Tucker? Paulina? Mr. and Mrs. Fenton? What are you guys doing here?"

"We want to know one thing," Jazz said.

"Yes," Valerie said before Jazz even asked the question, "I know who you are."

"Stupid Plasmius," Danny muttered.

Valerie nodded in agreement, "I'm sorry for blowing half your secret, but I couldn't find any other way for the school to turn against Vlad."

"Its fine," Sam said, "But next time, try and give us a little warning."

Valerie laughed and nodded, "Sure Sam."

Danny and Jazz both held out their hands, "So," Danny said, "Do you want to join our team or just help out when needed?"

Valerie looked shocked, "You'd want me to join you guys after everything I did to you?"

Danny smiled and nodded, "We let Paulina in didn't we?"

"Hey!" Paulina yelled.

Everyone laughed and Valerie took both Danny and Jazz's hands, "Sure, count me in," Valerie said.

Everyone smiled, "Great," Maddie said, "How about we go to our house and I'll cook us up a big dinner."

"Will there be fudge?" Jack asked.

Maddie sighed, "Yes Jack, there will be fudge."

"FUDGE!" Jack yelled and ran for the 'RV'.

"Is he always like that?" Valerie asked.

Jazz chuckled, "Here's a warning for you, don't get between dad and his fudge unless you want to be run over."

Valerie blinked, "Okay, duly noted."

Everyone laughed and headed for the 'RV'. Danny grabbed Sam's hand and Tucker grabbed Jazz's and they sat beside each other as Maddie drove the 'RV'.

_Somewhere…_

"Stupid girl," Vlad muttered as he flew through his mansion, "I can easily get the parents back on my side, but those students and teachers are long lost."

"Meow," Vlad's cat, (**A/N If you need to run to the bathroom to puke go right ahead.**) Maddie voiced.

"Hello Maddie," Vlad said, "What is it?"

Suddenly, a hologram of Maddie appeared, (**A/N Who needs to make a second trip?**) "Maddie needs more food dumpling," the hologram said.

"Ah, right," Vlad said, "That was one of Valerie's jobs."

After feeding his cat Vlad continued to think, "Daniel's little team is getting stronger, but how is this possible!"

Vlad hit his head in frustration, "Daniel's gotten his enemy on his side _and_ Samantha's worst nightmare," Vlad groaned and looked at the screen which was on, "Hello," Vlad said interested at what was on the screen, "What have we here? Maddie, who's on this screen?"

The hologram Maddie appeared, "His name is Dashiell Baxter, or Dash as he prefers, and is Daniel's bully at school," the hologram said smiling.

Vlad rubbed his chin, "Hmm, and who's that red headed boy he's stuffing inside a locker?"

"Michel Brown, or Mikey," hologram Maddie said, "He's very intelligent and has an IQ that could rival Jasmine's."

"Hmm," Vlad said, "Both of these boys could be very useful to me."

"How so Cupcake?" (**Insert another trip to the bathroom here.**)

Vlad turned to the hologram, "Now if I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise," Vlad laughed.

**A/N Cliffy! R&R and let me know if you had to go to the bathroom to puke three times.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Danny, Sam, Tucker, Paulina, and Valerie were sitting under a tree eating lunch and laughing about some memories they had, "You right about one thing Danny," Valerie said, "Vlad got himself a cat, but if you ask him he'll say it's his sister's cat."

"You're kidding!" Danny yelled laughing.

"No! That was one of my jobs," Valerie laughed.

Everyone burst out laughing, "Vlad needs to get a life that doesn't involve my family," Danny said.

"Oh, big time," Valerie said, "He has at least 10 pictures of Maddie in every room, a hologram of her, and his cat his name after her."

Everyone looked at each other, "Fruitloop!" they yelled in unison laughing.

"Somebody admit him into the home for the insane," Tucker said.

Sam and Paulina looked at each other, "We could do that," they said.

"Maybe," Danny said, "If he goes overboard then we'll do that."

"Hey!" Dash yelled causing them to turn, "You think you're so hot Fenton."

"Uh…what are you talking about?" Danny said.

"You've taken two of the A-list into your group," Dash said, "Don't plan on taking anyone else."

Danny stood up, "One: Paulina was the only one in the A-list and she quit," Danny said to Dash, "Two: We didn't take anyone from your little 'popular' group. They either came to us or we offered to be their friends. And three: Don't be surprised if you quit the A-list and join our group of friends."

"Not going to happen, Fenton," Dash said, "Go back to your little Goth girlfriend and friends."

Danny shrugged and sat back now next to Sam and Dash walked away, "I wonder if in the future Dash and Mikey were mistaken about becoming friends in the 11th grade," Danny said, "Because summer's almost here and Dash hasn't changed."

"Hmm," Paulina said.

"What?"

"I've just now noticed," Paulina said, "Dash hasn't stuffed Mikey in a locker since the second semester started."

"Right when Mikey was assigned to tutor Dash," Valerie added.

"Do you think Dash and Mikey are friends, but Dash is afraid of what might happen if they become public friends?" Tucker asked.

Everyone looked at Dash who was going behind the school, "Come on," Danny said and quietly followed Dash with everyone behind him.

Everyone found a place to hind when Dash made it to the football field. Dash just stood there glancing at his watch every so often. Suddenly, Mikey came in through the back door, "Hey Dash," Mikey said closing the door softly.

"Hey Mike," Dash said and sat on the ground.

"Sorry I'm late, the club ran longer than expected," Mikey said.

"No prob," Dash said, "Are you sure you're okay with being friends in secret?"

Mikey nodded, "I understand, being at the top of the popularity chain is hard because you have to follow certain rules; one of which is not being friends with kids like me."

Dash smiled, "But thanks to you I've gone from D's to B's."

Mikey chuckled, "That's because when Jazz tried all you did was stare at her."

"Point," Dash laughed.

"Wow," Sam whispered, "Tucker was right for once."

"When am I never right?" Tucker whispered.

"Too many to count," Valerie whispered.

"Hurtful," Tucker whispered.

"So, you want to play chess after we study?" Mikey asked.

"Sure," Dash said, "You know before you taught me to play I didn't know how the knight moved."

Mikey laughed, "You're really good at it," Mikey said, "You can make a career out of that you know."

Dash smiled, "Maybe," Dash said, "I just don't know how Paulina and Valerie changed so fast."

Mikey shrugged, "Popularity isn't everything," he said, "But you can give it up whenever you think you need to."

"Truth is, I'm ready to give it up," Dash said, "But my dad wants me to live on his legacy of bullying and popularity."

"Then why don't you?" Mikey asked.

Dash looked down, "If you tell anyone I'll start stuffing you in lockers again," Dash said.

Mikey nodded. Dash sighed, "My dad, he's abusive."

Mikey went wide eyed and Danny, Sam, Tucker, Paulina, and Valerie had to cover each other's mouths to keep from gasping in shock; Sam covered Danny's; Danny covered Tucker's; Tucker covered Valerie's; Valerie covered Paulina's; and Paulina covered Sam's, "You're kidding," Mikey said shocked.

Dash removed his jacket showing the bruises, "I don't kid about stuff like this Mike."

"Dash, why haven't you told someone?" Mikey asked.

Dash put his jacket back on, "My dad would kill me," Dash said, "That's why when I beat up Fenton when I get a bad grade because I know my dad will beat me so I don't want to be the only one who suffers."

Danny went wide eyed, "Dash," Mikey said, "You do realize that this is wrong and illegal right?"

"Yes, but what do you want me to do? My dad will kill me if he finds out that I'll turn him in."

Mikey sighed, "Dash this needs to stop."

Dash sighed, "I know that, but I'll turn 18 in a month so…"

"No," Mikey said, "My cousin said the same thing and he never made it to that."

Dash looked at him, "What do you want me to do?"

"Ask someone for help," Mikey said, "Like Valerie or Sam or Paulina, or Danny. Their parents work for the government and can get help quickly."

Dash looked at Mikey, "They would never help me. Not after what I've done to them."

"Don't be so sure," Danny said after removing Sam's hands.

Dash and Mikey turned in shock, "How long have you been there?" Dash asked.

"We followed you," Paulina said.

"Why?" Mikey asked.

"Let's just say we've known for a while that you and Mikey were supposed to be friends," Sam said, "And what your dad is doing is wrong and anyone of Danny, Valerie, or Paulina's parents would help you."

"What about yours?" Dash asked.

"Uh, my parents are on a 3rd honeymoon in Paris and didn't give us any numbers," Sam said.

"You'd really help me? After everything I did to you?" Dash asked.

Danny stepped up, "All you had to do was say sorry," Danny said and held out his hands to Dash and Mikey.

"Don't even think about it Little Badger," Vlad said appearing in ghost form.

"Plasmius," Danny, Sam, Paulina, Tucker, and Valerie said, "What do you want?" Danny asked growling.

Valerie let her suit in case her, "Answer before I just shoot," Valerie said.

"Dashiell!" a deep voice.

Dash's face turned to fear and everyone turned to the voice, "Dad?" Dash said with fear.

"Why aren't you in class?" Dash's father asked.

"I, uh, um, was, uh," Dash stuttered.

"He was studying with me," Mikey said.

"Us too," Danny said, "That is until this ghost showed up."

Vlad smirked, "See?" Vlad said, "He's lying to you."

Dash's dad's eyes lit up and Dash backed away in fear. Dash's dad pulled out a gun, "Have fun," Vlad said and disappeared.

Danny and his friends gasped, "I'll ask again Dashiell," he said, "What are you doing here?"

Dash couldn't answer, "Alright, time to say good-bye," Dash's dad said and pulled the trigger.

Dash closed his eyes in fear, "Danny!" Dash heard Sam scream.

Dash's eyes flew open and saw Danny holding his side, "Fenton, did you just…" Dash said.

Danny turned to Dash and nodded and showed the bullet in his hand, "What!" Dash, Mikey, and Dash's dad yelled in shock.

Danny turned to Dash's father, "I don't tolerate parents hurting their kids and I especially don't tolerate them trying to kill them!"

Danny let the blue ring appear around his waist and turn him into Danny Phantom. Dash and Mikey's mouths dropped and Dash's dad dropped his gun in fear, "Now, I'd run if I were you because the police will be looking for you faster than you can count to 20," Danny said.

Dash's father didn't hesitate and ran far away. Danny turned human and was attacked in a hug by Sam, "Idiot!" Sam yelled, "Don't scare me like that!"

"Whatever you say Samantha," Danny said.

To everyone's surprise Sam didn't hit Danny, "You're the only one who can call me that and live understand," Sam said.

Danny smiled and turned to Dash and Mikey, who seem to be trying to get what just happened into their minds. Danny walked up to them, "Are you two alright?" Danny asked.

"What, who, when," Dash and Mikey said.

Danny offered his hand to them again, "We'll explain when we get to my house after you tell my parents what your dad has been doing to you," Danny said.

Dash and Mikey nodded and took Danny's hands and they walked home, well after explaining to the principal why they were leaving.

**A/N Okay, long chapter, but it includes a subject that I'm very passionate about; Child Abuse. So, I'm very happy with this chapter and how it turned out. R&R and stop Child Abuse! **


	7. Epiloge And I know I spelled that wrong

**A/N Okay this will be the last chapter and it pretty much just a wrap up of what happened after 11****th**** grade and the beginning of 12****th****. No action just a wrap up. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

After Dash explained to the Fentons what was happening in his life Dash's dad was found at a bar and arrested for abuse. Dash was allowed to live with Mikey and his family and Dash also quit the A-list only leaving Star and Kwan. When summer came Dash and Mikey started hanging out with Danny, Sam, Tucker, Paulina, Valerie, and Jazz.

During the summer Dash and Paulina started to really date and Valerie started to form a crush on Mikey. Dash and Mikey also helped with ghost fighting and pulling pranks on Vlad while he was in the home for the insane. Danny and Sam went on more dates as did Tucker and Jazz.

Because of Vlad being in the home for the insane the people voted Maddie to be the mayor and Jack to be her assistant because they were the ones to bring Vlad in (Danny and Jazz let them take all the credit). As the summer went on less and less ghosts showed up which gave the six teens/ young adults more time for themselves.

As summer ended and the teens returned to school they noticed a few things. One was that there was no A-list. Star and Kwan couldn't hold it together so they split up leaving nothing of the A-list. Another thing was that the whole school seemed to have figured out Danny and Jazz's secret. How that happened is still a mystery to the teens. And the last was that with the A-list now gone Danny and his friends became the 'popular' group.

Even though kids saw them as popular they went on as they did last year and during the summer. With fewer ghosts they were all able to make straight A's. So, with no Human Ghost War their future turned out pretty good, but then again everything can end well if you just think positive.

**A/N Okay short I know, but I thought it was a good wrap up. R&R.**


End file.
